hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Sovereign
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Videos|Videos}} }} The Sovereign or Hercules II was an evil tyrant in the Strange World. He poisoned Zeus II with Hind's Blood he obtained from his lover Xena II in order to force Aphrodite II to marry him so he could become king of the gods (HTLJ "Stranger in a Strange World"). History Early Life and Encounter with Prime Reality's Iolaus He's the son of Zeus and Alcmene much like his Prime Xenaverse counterpart, but his father became insane when he was a baby (as a result of building the Labyrinth of Eternal Memory for him) and his mother abandoned him as a child. He eventually attended the Academy and was instructed by Cheiron who had a corrupting influence on him. He eventually married Deianeira of Thebes with whom he had two sons Klonus and Aeson as well as a daughter Ilea. However they died when the prime reality Hera killed his prime reality counterpart's family. These tragedies in his life would cause him to become a war lord who is looking to take Olympus from his father. He was also going to marry Aphrodite, the Queen of the Gods, much like Hera is in the prime reality. He also had a lover, Xena, who had a hind's blood pendant around her neck which resembled the prime reality's Xena's charaham. He also had Nebula as a lover. He had Falafel as his chef, Gabrielle as his executioner and Iolaus as his court jester. Sovereign had to deal with the resistance which was lead by Gravus, whom he had executed, and later Joxer, a very skilled and noble warrior, but he always beat them back. One day, his Iolaus traded places with the prime reality's Iolaus when a portal opened during a battle between prime universe's Hercules and Ares. The prime reality's Iolaus helped the resistance and returned home and helped trap the Sovereign between worlds before he married Aphrodite. Imprisonment and Encounter with Hercules The Sovereign would find a way out when Ares and goddess Callisto brought him out of the void. They took his hines blood necklace he took from Xena and he was as he would yell out "DISAPPOINTED!" So he went out in a fit of rage tried to wreck a small town. But Hercules and Iolas stopped him. Hercules figured out that Ares brought him back along with Callisto. However, Ares and Callisto trapped both Hercules and the Sovereign in the void. Little did anyone know, Callisto was secretly working with Hope and Dahak. After she killed the minor god Strife, Callisto, under orders from Hope, went back in time to kill Alcmene before Hercules was born, making Ares send back Iolas in pursuit of her. Meanwhile the Sovereign would continue to fight Hercules in a few fights which would end in a stalemate because of they were equal to each other in strength, intellect, and skill-set. The Sovereign was banking on Iolas to fail to save Alcmene, which would mean the death of his mother. Callisto suceeded which meant that Hercules and the Sovereign were both to remain in the void forever. However Iolas would go back in time again and save her and Hercules would escape, leaving the Sovereign trapped. Death Ares would later on travel to the void after the war against Dahak was over and take the hines blood necklace from him and killed The Sovereign before telling him that one of his allies betrayed him. Gallery File:Kevin_Sorbo_30.jpg|Needs Citation Aphrodite II.png Appearances *HTLJ: "Stranger in a Strange World" *HTLJ: "Armageddon Now" *HTLJ: "Armageddon Now Part 2" *HTLJ: "Stranger and Stranger" Category:HTLJ characters Category:Children of Zeus II Category:Fathers Category:Half-gods Category:Kings Category:Emperors Category:HTLJ villains Category:Strange World Inhabitants Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male